


Prompt 6: Mattress shopping

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 6: Mattress shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a prompt trade I did with tumblr user pinecestdaily. He gave me a prompt to write and I gave him one.
> 
> I originally wrote this much earlier, but it took him forever to post his (about the twins drinking wine and listening to music late at night after Mabel's date cancelled), I wrote and published Hiatus in between.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr November 26th 2014

 

“Well yeah, I know that’s what they **said** , but-”  
  
“No buts or butts brobro, we’re getting you a new one. Mom’s orders”  
  
“But I don’t **need** a new one”  
  
“This again. Must I remind you the old one has a Dipper shaped crater in it?”  
  
“It’s.. it’s comfortable”  
  
“Uhuh. Well, mom says it’s got to go, so you can just say goodbye to the ol’ sinkhole”  
  
Uncomfortable enough with the conversation as it was, Dipper pulled his hat lower and shoved his hands in his pockets as they rounded a corner. Down the street he could already see the giant blue sign proudly proclaiming _**MATTREXCESS - BED BUSINESS LIKE NO ONE’S BUSINESS**_. The new slogan sounded even more cringeworthy than their previous one “ _Sleep in late, for good_ ”.  
  
“Besides, how are you ever planning on bringing a girl into your room with that thing there?” Mabel elbowed him.  
  
“Why are we going to Mattrexcess anyway? There’s a Bed and Breakfast down the road” Dipper attempted to change the subject. This was not a matter he wanted to discuss with Mabel, here of all places.  
  
“Weeelll, if we find nothing here, we can go there. Anyway Mattrexcess has a huge sale going right now”  
  
“Oh”  
  
The twins walked over the parking lot and through the sliding doors into a giant warehouse of fluffy pillows, sheets and beds.  
  
“Mattresses this way!” Mabel pointed and grabbed Dipper’s hand, pulling him along.  
  
Her hand was warm and soft, pretty much how all of her always was. So caring. So passionate when she gets her mind into something. So funny. So comforting. Lost in thought, Dipper realized he’d just gently squeezed her hand without thinking, and panicked. His heart was pounding in his head and his mind was screaming at him to get a grip and stop acting weird. A moment later however, he felt her squeeze back. It made his heart jump again.  
  
_T-that was just Mabel being Mabel_ , he reasoned to himself. _It’s not like she doesn’t hug you every now and then out of nowhere and those don’t mean anything either_. But his heart was still skipping and his cheeks were starting to feel warm.  
  
_Look at you. Getting flustered and weird over holding your own sister’s hand._  
  
They passed several extremely fancy and frilly beds which wouldn’t look out of place in an excessive mansion or palace. A few potential customers were laying around testing some of the beds, while a little kid had fallen asleep in one.  
  
“May I help you with anything?” a friendly salesperson approached them. His nametag introduced him as Timothy.  
  
“Why yes, my good man! We’d like to see your most comfortable mattresses!” Mabel announced cheerily.  
  
“Certainly, ma'am. If you’ll follow me this way. Are you looking for a particular softness? Hard? Soft? Extra soft?”  
  
“H-hard is fine” Dipper squeeked in, still being pulled along reluctantly.  
  
“Excellent. I like a hard one myself because of my back” Timothy explained. “What size were you two thinking? Queen? King? Is this your first bed for your new place or..?”  
  
“Wh-? Ohh no no, we, we’re not actually tog-” Dipper stammered, as he realized what the man must have assumed.  
  
“-totally sure just yet on the size, so we’re just trying some options out” Mabel cut in.  
  
“Ah, right. Of course”  
  
_What? W-w-what?_  
  
Dipper stared at the back of his sister’s head. Had she actually not realized this guy thought they were a..? A.. a-a couhhhph-  
  
He couldn’t even finish the thought and felt something stir in the base of his stomach. He was sure he was sweating again.  
  
_W-why did she..?_  
  
But she knew perfectly well what size their beds were, they’d been the same beds they’d used for the last five years now, so why would she say they’re not sure on the size if she’d genuinely thought he was just asking what size they were looking for and didn’t notice the specific “you two”, plus the assumption they had a new place, suggesting they’d moved in t-togeeeethhh-  
  
He was sweating profusely as his mind raced and involuntarily loosened his hand the slightest bit. His sister took this as a signal he wanted her to let go and dropped her hold on his hand. He immediately regretted his unconscious twitches and missed her warm palm and gentle fingers.  
  
“..sir?”  
  
“Dipper!”  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and felt like half the store was staring at him. Something was pushing against his cheek and he realized he’d walked into a large pile of stocked pillows. He considered trying to smother himself with one of them, but it would probably take too long to pass out and he knows his sister would stop him anyway.  
  
“Geez Dip, are you spacing out or what?” Mabel could hardly contain her laughter as she reached out her hand to help him up.  
  
Dipper glanced at her hand nervously and then back at her face. Her joyful smile made his heart skip again. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up.  
  
“You goob” Mabel could no longer hold in her giggling and pulled him into a warm hug.  
  
“Uh.. anyway, it was this way” Timothy offered and they eventually continued onward.  
  
Cheeks still burning red, Dipper noted Mabel was still holding on to his hand as they walked.  
  
_Ah well.. this is ok like this_ , he thought to himself and smiled.


End file.
